Só Agora
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Logo depois da batalha de Hogwarts em que Voldemort perdeu a vida, Harry procura um lugar isolado para conversar com Tonks e Lupin, utilizando a Pedra da Ressurreição.


**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

Devo dizer que chorei do começo ao fim dessa fic. Não porque eu sou uma escritora-de-dramas-super-fodões-e-chorantes (nem sou hein), mas pq admitir a morte de Remus/Tonks é uma coisa que acaba comigo.

O nome da fic é uma música da **Pitty**, e se vocês conhecem o fato trágico que ela sofreu algum tempo atrás e relacionarem com essa música, vão entender o quanto a letra é triste. Letra que, aliás, me fez chorar mais ainda.

* * *

Assim que as coisas se acalmaram em Hogwarts e os aurores o deixaram em paz, Harry manifestou o desejo de ficar sozinho por um tempo para pensar um pouco. Deu um olhar significativo para Ginny quando ela quis acompanhá-lo, e ela entendeu. Tinha visto no rosto dele um tipo de preocupação que nunca vira antes: preocupação de adulto, quase como de um pai. Da onde viria aquilo? Deixou-o seguir sozinho.

Harry então subiu as escadas até o 4º andar. Entrou em uma sala de aula qualquer (não havia mais ninguém nos andares do castelo, pois todos estavam na frente da escola se recuperando da batalha) e sentou-se sobre uma das mesas.

- Só vou fazer isso uma vez, depois vou dar um sumiço nessa Pedra, tudo bem? Por favor, aproveitem para falar tudo o que tiverem pra falar. – Harry disse, aparentemente conversando sozinho.

Girou a pedra em sua mão três vezes e ergueu os olhos. Não eram fantasmas, mas também não estavam vivos. Isso ele sabia desde a primeira vez que tinha feito a mesma coisa, pouco antes daquele episódio na Floresta Proibida e sua quase-morte. Sentiu a conhecida queimação na garganta ao olhá-los ali à sua frente, com um sorriso que não condizia com seu estado.

_-E aí Harry, beleza?_

_-Harry? Por que estou aqui de novo?_

Tonks parecia tão tranqüila, tão feliz. Lupin, que estava à direita dela, passou um braço em volta da cintura da esposa, e esperou pela resposta de Harry.

- Desculpe-me, Remus. Eu não devia mais usar essa Pedra, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você, e pensei que seria melhor se Tonks estivesse aqui também.

_-Manda a ver!_ – ela abraçou Lupin mais forte, ainda sorrindo.

- Quando... quando Teddy nasceu, vocês me deram uma responsabilidade que nunca tive. É claro, eu sempre tentei proteger meus amigos da melhor maneira possível, mas um bebê? Protegê-lo não é o bastante. É preciso _educá-lo_. Eu não sei fazer isso...

_- Ainda._ – Lupin completou a frase dele. – _Não se preocupe, Harry. Estávamos muito conscientes que você ainda era muito jovem, e seria um grande passo na sua vida, mas escolhê-lo como padrinho de Teddy não foi um ato precipitado._

- Então me digam, tem alguma coisa em especial que vocês querem que eu faça? Algum pedido final? Não me deixem perdido nessa situação! – ele parou de falar um momento, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

A história estava se repetindo, mais uma criança ia crescer sem os pais, porque estes se sacrificaram para que ele pudesse viver. Harry pensou nos próprios pais, e mesmo se sentindo infeliz por Teddy e pela dor que o garoto carregaria a vida toda, não pode deixar de pensar que Lupin e Tonks estavam certos em ter feito o que fizeram.

Tonks baixou os olhos, depois mirou o marido com ternura. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela começou a falar:

_- Queria pedir pra você ir sempre que puder até a casa da minha mãe ver como Teddy está, e se ela está conseguindo cuidar bem dele. Não deixe nada faltar, por favor! Às vezes minha mãe vai estar triste demais, e pode precisar de ajuda. Por isso eu peço que vá lá com certa freqüência, pra ela ver que não está sozinha._

_- Minha sogra é uma mulher muito forte, Harry, mas perdeu a filha e o marido num espaço de tempo muito curto. Vai precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguir arranjar. _– Lupin disse.

_- Como ótimo jogador de quadribol que você é, poderia ensinar meu filho a jogar? Eu queria fazer isso, mas... Gostaria que fosse Atacante como a mãe, mas sem pressão! Descubra qual é a habilidade dele, assim que Teddy tiver tamanho suficiente pra jogar. Se não for pedir demais, dê uma vassoura pra ele, sim? Acho que no começo vai usar minha velha Comet 260, mas diga a ele que se tirar boas notas, você pode dar uma vassoura melhor. A minha já estava começando a puxar para a esquerda. Leve-o para ver alguns jogos com você, e talvez dar uma voltinha no ministério, ver onde eu trabalhava... Deixe-o usar a cor de cabelo que quiser. Ele pode ser exótico como eu, não tem problema algum! _– ela sorriu de novo. - _E diga para honrar as cores da Hufflepuff! Tenho um pressentimento que ele vai ser escolhido para lá, e desde que eu saí da escola, minha velha Casa não teve mais estudantes interessantes._ _Ele pode se sentir abandonado por nós, mas não é verdade! Pode parecer que eu não estarei por perto, mas não o deixe acreditar nisso!_

- _Harry, só conte a Teddy o que houve na batalha de Hogwarts quando achar que ele pode lidar com isso. Mas não adie muito essa informação. Eu sei que logo ele vai começar a perguntar pelos pais, e quero que meu filho saiba logo da verdade. Ajude-o a superar a dor. Se Teddy ficar doente, não deixe minha sogra sozinha com ele. Ela é..._

_- Não ouse dizer "doida"!_

_- ... meio exagerada com cuidados, vai acabar entupindo o menino com poções de cura. _– os três riram. - _Talvez ele tenha problema com algumas matérias, por favor, ajude-o a estudar durante as férias de verão._

_- Como se seu filho fosse estudar durante as férias... Tenha dó, Remus, ele vai querer passar o verão todo jogando quadribol!_

_- Dora! _– ela fez que passava um zíper na boca, e Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. _- Sei que você teve algumas infelicidades durante a escola e não vai querer que meu filho passe pelas mesmas angústias. Mande algumas cartas pelo correio-coruja, ele vai gostar. É bom sentir que existem pessoas que se lembram de nós, certo? Não permita que minha sogra o mime demais. E em hipótese alguma empreste a capa de James e o Mapa do Maroto. Tenho certeza que Teddy vai causar muita confusão mesmo sem acessórios. Acho que não tenho o direito de pedir que esconda dele que eu era um lobisomem. Porém, tenha sensibilidade quando for contar._

_- Harry, acho que é só. Teddy vai saber o quanto o amamos, e temos certeza que você vai cuidar muito bem dele. Muito obrigada, de verdade. Você vai ser o melhor padrinho do mundo. E é bom que seja mesmo, porque eu teria sido a melhor mãe do mundo._

Mesmo que aquilo não fosse um corpo vivo, Harry notou as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto de Tonks. Lupin acariciou a bochecha dela, tentando limpá-las, sem perceber que ele próprio chorava.

_- Até nosso próximo encontro, Harry. Espero que leve muito tempo pra isso acontecer. Viva bem, muito e feliz._

- Obrigado. – ele disse, quando as imagens de Tonks e Lupin começaram a desaparecer.

Vidas terminam, assim como vidas começam.

Estava na hora de voltar.

* * *

**N/A:** argh, que coisa tensa ter que ler essa fic mais de uma vez... como se eu não tivesse chorado o bastante i_i Essa é a melhor Remus/Tonks que eu já escrevi.

Reviews, se possível!

**N/B:** Ain. –sad Que coisa mais linda! Essa foi a sua Remus/Dora que eu mais gostei. Você sabe que eu gosto de um draminha de vez em quando, e nossa. Eu ainda estou chorando. Que semana, Merlin, que semana! Pensar na Tonks pedindo pro Harry ensinar quadribol pro Teddy é uma coisa tão... certa. Tão dela. E o Remus, aiin, o Remus! Não consigo explicar com palavras as sensações que essa fic me passou, você é a melhor escritora Remus/Dora que eu já li. E eu tenho orgulho em dizer que sou eu a beta das suas fics *-*


End file.
